Meaningless Kiss
by HC247
Summary: Companion to "One Upon a Kiss". Soemtimes, things mean more than we can ever know... Mindless Holiday Fiyerba fluff.


**

* * *

**

Happy Holiday!. This was meant to be up on Friday, but life kept getting in the way. This is a holiday spin-off of 'Kiss' and pretty much just mindelss Fiyerba holiday fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Many thanks to my amazing beta! She knows who she is. :)

**Meaningless Kiss**

* * *

"Please, Papa? Just one gift?"

"Yeah, Papa. There's a lot. One won't make a difference!"

Resisting the urge to smile, Fiyero raised a brow at the two pleading faces before him. _Perhaps that's part of the problem. _

Beside him, Elphaba placed her hands on her hips and leveled a stern gaze at her two youngest progeny. "We've been though this, children. No presents until tomorrow morning. If you were to open then now, it would ruin all the fun for you later."

Cade and Inara Tiggular, eight and five respectively, stared up at their parents, melancholy expressions painted on each of their faces. Mother and father exchanged a glance before Fiyero said, "Listen to your mother, kids. Besides, how do you know you'll have gifts to open? Lurlinemas isn't until tomorrow. We still have to wait and see if Lurline even comes." He scrutinized them closely. "We all know there have been some times where the two of you haven't exactly been obedient."

His statement had the desired effect, and two sets of eyes widened in horror. Inara looked over at her brother, who nodded, then back to her parents. "But we saw you and Mama put some out earlier."

"Those are for Aunt Glinda and her family," Elphaba explained. "But what were you doing in our room without permission?"

Realizing his sister's mistake, Cade shot his sister a glare, but only said, "Why do you have presents for Aunt Glinda and not us?"

"Because Lurline only brings good _children_ gifts," Fiyero said, his voice clearly indicating that this conversation was getting old fast. "The rest is up to others."

"Now," their mother interjected, her tone leaving no room for argument. "I suggest that the two of you go upstairs like _good_ children and go to sleep so Lurline can come and both of you can have something tomorrow. Your father and I will be up shortly to tuck you in"

Despite the disgruntled expressions, the two youngest Tiggulars did as they were bid. After kissing their parents, they ascended the stairs to their respective rooms without a hint of a grumble. The couple watched them go, smiles appearing on their faces as soon as the doors were closed.

Elphaba turned her attention to her husband. "I told you we shouldn't have put those gifts out yet."

The Prince shrugged. "How was I to know we were raising tyrants instead of angels?"

She glanced at him over the top of her glasses. "They're not that bad."

He arched a brow. "They certainly aren't afraid of us. Liir and Cressie were so easy. They never questioned anything we told them; they still don't."

The green woman glanced up the stairs. "They were almost too easy. We should have known we would be blessed with challenging ones sooner or later."

After all these years, her sarcastic nature still caused Fiyero to smile. "I don't know, Fae. I find all of my practice handling you kind of helped to prepare me for those two."

Not willing to satisfy his desire to raise a reaction out of her, she simply replied, "And it seems that putting up with you has only helped my maternal skills."

He placed a hand to his chest. "Are you calling me a child?"

Elphaba chuckled. "If the shoe fits, my sweet. Don't you worry though," She stepped into his arms then, pressing herself flush against him and kissing him deeply. "There is not a doubt in my mind that you're an adult."

Her husband groaned against her mouth. "Unless you want baby number five, I suggest putting some distance between us."

She pulled back slightly, a wicked smile on her face. "Since when have I ever listened to you, my love?"

He knew this was a losing battle. "Never."

"Exactly." She kissed him again. "And you know how I feel about not getting what I want."

"You've been talking to Glinda again, haven't you?"

His wife ignored him. "And right now, the only thing I want is my husband who, for some reason, is fighting me when deep down, I know he wants me just as much." Leading him to the couch, she pushed him onto his back before settling herself on top of him. "Are you honestly going to deny me?" she asked, as she brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"Not on your life," he growled as he took her mouth with his own. He felt her body relax against him and he brought his arms around her, holding her in place. It never failed to amaze him that after nearly two decades of marriage, the flames of desire had never once been fully quenched. Elphaba was still the fiery, passionate woman he had pledged to love for better or worse seventeen years before and, according to her, he was still the charming, _slightly brainless, _hero who, against all things rational, loved her beyond reason.

They lay there for a few moments, perfectly content to explore the familiar territory before Fiyero's hands found the back of her dress. His mouth moved down her throat as he worked the rows of buttons and his wife tilted her head to the side, her own hands keeping busy in his thick hair.

Fiyero moved back up to her lips then, kissing them once more before meeting her eyes to see the storm raging within. She smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and whispering, "I need you, Fiyero. Love me."

"Always," he rasped, before capturing her lips again, needing to feel her against him.

So lost on each other were they, that everything else seemed to disappear. Everything else was lost to them--including the opening and closing of the door to their home, Liir's call of greeting, and the sound of heavy winter garments being shed.

"Oh, sweet Oz, not again!"

Elphaba's head was up in an instant, knowing that voice all to well. She glanced down at Fiyero, whose own eyes were straying beyond her towards the entrance of the living room. He said nothing, only pulled her back down and rolled them so that they were lying side by side on the couch rather than her on top. "I swear, those kids have the worst timing," he muttered in her ear.

Husband and wife looked up to see their oldest son staring at them in horror. No one spoke for a moment, quite honestly because none of them knew what to say. What could be said? Fiyero's shirt hung open from his shoulders and Elphaba's dress was gaping open in the back. Thank Oz, they had only gone that far.

Poor Liir's expression clearly conveyed his desire to be swallowed whole by the earth.

_Poor kid,_ thought. Though a nice variety of facial colors were currently being displayed by all three, Elphaba was the first to regain her composer and ask her son, "How was the Lurlinemas party?"

"Fine," For a sixteen-year old, they boy didn't say much. "I would ask what you've been up too, but it seems I can take a pretty good guess." He turned and headed for the stairs, pausing for a moment at the base. "Honestly, Mom. You and Dad have a room for a reason. Sheesh."

"Wait a minute, son," Fiyero called once he'd found his voice. "Where's your sister?"

"Luckily for her, she went right to her room," came the reply.

The green girl and the prince watched him go. "Poor boy," Elphaba remarked as she attempted to fix her dress. "I think he's seen more than he's ever wanted to."

He laughed as he reached around to help her finish the top buttons. "He survived last time, he'll do it again."

"Sweet Oz, I had forgotten about that." Elphaba buried her face in her hands, heat flooding her features even as she recalled the incident. "I thought we swore to be more careful."

"We did." Fiyero placed an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "But I also can't be held responsible for when I want to be alone with my wife."

She shrugged out of his grasp, "You're impossible."

His eyes were lit with humor. "But you love me."

She laughed and kissed him again. "More than life." Then turning her gaze to the stairs, she remarked, "I wonder why Cressie hasn't shown. It's not like her to go to bed without saying 'goodnight'"

Her husband followed her line of sight. "Should we go check on her?"

The green girl nodded. "Probably."

Fiyero helped her up and they climbed the stair together. Liir's door was already closed; no doubt the boy was too traumatized to face them right now as it was. The other's door's were open and as soon as their footsteps were heard, Inara's voice called out. "Mama? "Papa?"

Fiyero started for the room, but Elphaba's hand stopped him. "I'll get her," she said softly. "You see to Cressie."

He nodded, squeezing her hand as they parted ways and he headed father down the hall to his eldest daughter's room. Pausing in the doorway, he smiled as he saw her lying on her bed, staring off into space. Fiyero loved all his children equally, albeit differently. Other than Fae, they were his reason for living and the light of his world. But Cressie was special in the sense that she was his first daughter; his special girl.

And that girl was now growing into a stunning young woman.

She turned at his knock, her face breaking into a smile at the sight of him. "Hi, Papa."

"How's my girl?" he asked as he dropped a kiss on her head and took a seat beside her. "Did you have fun and Liir have fun at Sylva's party?"

Cressida offered a slight smile. "Yeah."

Fiyero slanted a faux stern gaze at her. "And I know you didn't let any of those young boys kiss you under the mistletoe."

Silence filled the room. He had expected her to laugh and give her usual response of "Don't be ridiculous, Papa! You're the only man in my life", but none came. With her mother's ebony hair and bone structure and his sapphire eyes, his fourteen-year-old daughter was a beautiful girl. That fact, coupled with her sweet disposition, made her popular with the opposite sex, a fact that Fiyero was not the least bit happy with, or even ready for. He felt his heart clench within his chest. _This can't be happening. Not my little girl._

She met his gaze and his heart dropped even further at the tears brimming in her eyes. _She's afraid to talk to me. _Letting out a deep sigh, he braced himself and said, "Alright, Cressie. Let's have it. I'm ready."

"Now, Papa, it didn't mean anything. I didn't even know I was under it until Odan pointed it out and then I tried to move, but my feet wouldn't listen and the next thing I knew, it was over."

'Whoa. Take a breath." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not in trouble. I just don't like the fact that my daughter is growing up." He was surprised to find tears in his own eyes. "As far as a kiss being meaningless," he shrugged. "Don't always count on it."

Her gaze was questioning. "What do you mean?"

_She has to know sooner or later. _Her father sighed. "I think you're old enough to hear this, Cressie."

"Hear what?"

The Prince sighed and tried again. "Before I married your mother, I was quite the-" he searched for the tamest word. "Cad, I suppose you could say. I had a different girlfriend every week. Life was nothing but one big party for me. At one point, I even dated your Aunt Glinda."

Cressida nodded. "I know. Mom told me."

"She told you?" This was news to him. "When?"

She shrugged. "A while ago. Go on."

Reminding himself to speak with his lovely wife later, Fiyero continued, "Well, it was during those years that I learned that every kiss means something, even those we think to be meaningless."

His daughter's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"Well, then I'll just have to tell you the story." Fiyero stretched out beside his daughter, his heart warming when she cuddled up to him like she had when she was small. "Now, this was a long time ago, when I was in school. There was a group of us and we decided to have a Lurlinemas party of our own…"

* * *

"Fiyero!" Glinda's voice rang though the room. "Dearest, can you help me with the lights?"

"Sure thing." Retrieving them from where they lay on the floor, he climbed the stool and began to weave them around the tree. Glinda stood by his side as he worked and he couldn't help but smile at her wistful expression. "How does that look?" he asked as he stepped back to admire his work.

His girlfriend raised herself up to kiss his cheek. "Perfect."

"If the two of you don't mind, some of us are attempting to keep our lunch inside of us."

"Oh, Elphie, stop." Glinda turned to her roommate who was working to string popcorn together for the tree. "Can't you even try to get in the spirit?"

The green girl held up her handiwork. "I'm helping you decorate and I'm coming to your foolish little party tonight. What more do you want?"

"Come on, Elphaba," Fiyero said as he drew up beside the blonde. 'What do you have against the holidays anyway?"

She shrugged. "I find them to nothing more than an excuse for the economists to cash in and college students to get drunk out of their minds."

One brow arched. "Happy Lurlinemas to you too."

She said nothing, only returned her attention to the popcorn and in a little less than an hour, they were ready for guests to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long.

Within the span of an hour, the common room at Crage Hall had been turned into a Lurlinemas wonderland. People milled all around, the band that Glinda had hired providing music for dancing and merriment. Even the members of the charmed circle had gone their separate ways. Glinda had dragged Fiyero to the dance floor, Avaric could be found by the food, and Elphaba sat with Nessa and Boq in the far corner, conversing about their plans for the coming Winter break.

"I asked Boq to come back with us for Lurlinmas, but he wasn't able to," remarked Nessa as she cast an adoring glance at the Munchkin. "Family obligations."

"Yes, uh…Great Aunt Pearl's annual festivity. Can't miss that," came the reply. Elphaba worked to suppress a smirk, seriously doubting the truth behind his reasons.

Nessa craned her neck in the direction of the table. "Boq, would you be a dear and get me a glass of punch? It's awfully dry in here and my throat is parched."

"Of course," Boq bounded away, no doubt thrilled to be free of his adoring captor for even a brief moment.

The green girl watched him go with a shake of her head and then turned to her sister. "Did you write to Father to let him know when our train arrives."

Nessa flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Of course. Come Elphaba, why wouldn't I?"

She glanced over at Boq, who was trying in vain to wrestle a cup away from Avaric. _Perhaps because other things have been on your mind as of late?_

Before she had the chance to utter a verbal reply, Glinda joined them, dragging her boyfriend behind her. Elphaba offered her friend a smile. "Tired of dancing already?"

"Apparently," supplied Fiyero. "Although I must say, she did better than I expected."

The blonde turned adoring eyes on the prince. "Fiyero could dance all night if you let him. I did my best, but I still can't keep up."

He laughed and ghosted a kiss across her cheek. "But a valiant effort it was." He straightened and cleared his throat. "I think I'll get something to drink. Do you ladies want anything?"

Both declined and the prince shrugged and headed toward the punch bowl, stopping to speak with Boq and Avaric as he filled a glass.

Glinda claimed the seat next to her roommate and asked, "Having fun."

"Sure." She forced a smile.

"Don't listen to her," Nessa stated as she accepted her punch from Boq with a smile. She took a sip and then turned back to her friends. "She's been sitting here all night long. She won't mingle and she won't dance. How can she be having fun."

Elphaba shot a glare at here sister as Glinda's exclamation of "Elphie!" echoed throughout the room. "Why won't you? We're all friends here. Just one dance?"

She sighed. "Glinda, dancing is far from my strong suit. I'm all over the place! Besides, it's not even like I have anyone to dance with, so why bother?" she asked, particularly pleased with herself that she had a valid point on the last part.

The blonde wouldn't let her get off so easily. "Well, let's see…" Her gaze searched the room and then her face brightened as she realized, "Take Fiyero!"

Elphaba blanched. "Excuse me?"

"Take me for what?" asked the man in question, returning with two glasses of punch in hand. "I thought one of you might get thirsty."

The blonde accepted it with a smile. "Thank you, dearest. So thoughtful. Fiyero, listen. Elphie has just been sitting here all night. Would you dance with her?"

He shrugged. "Sure"

"NO!" The green girl knew she was done for. She protested even as Fiyero took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Glinda, I don't want to!"

"Aw, come on, Elphaba," he said as he led her to the dance floor and placed an arm around her. "It's nothing fatal. You might even have fun."

The look she slanted in his direction clearly conveyed her doubt, but she allowed him to take her hand and placed her other on his shoulder. He was taller than she thought and she averted her gaze as they moved to the music.

"There you go," His voice was soft in her ear as he tugged her closer. "You're doing fine."

She finally allowed her eyes to meet his. Had they always been so blue? When had she become so comfortable in his hold and why had her heart rate just doubled at the slight smile that was gracing his lips.

Fixing her gaze on the floor, she counted out the steps in her head. His hand rested lightly on her waist and she started slightly when he whispered, "Look up."

She did, only to notice that his jesting expression had melded into one of concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm just not used to this."

He said nothing, but Elphaba could have sworn she felt his grasp tighten on her hand. They swayed in silence for a few moments and before she knew it, the song was over and everyone was clapping.

Fiyero smiled at her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She managed to return it. "I guess not."

Nodding, he bowed and pressed a kiss to her hand. "Milady."

The green girl couldn't help but laugh. "You're impossible."

Fiyero only grinned, but Glinda' voice rang through. "Look up!"

Exchanging a confused glance with Fiyero, they did and Elphaba's heart stilled when she saw what it was.

Mistletoe.

Sensing her apprehension, Fiyero gently grasped her arm and began to steer her back to the group. "Let's go."

She shot him a grateful expression, but Glinda stopped them. "Not so fast, you two!"

Surely she couldn't be serious. "Glinda, he's your boyfriend!"

She shrugged. 'It's tradition."

Choruses of "Kiss her!" flooded the room and Fiyero offered her an apologetic glance. "I tried," was all he whispered before he leant down and softly brushed her lips with his. Though it was an innocent kiss, the jolt it sent through her body was anything but. She immediately looked away and fled to her previous spot beside Nessa, never again speaking of that kiss to anyone, for despite the fact that it was a meaningless Lurlinemas kiss, it was the moment she began to fall in love…

* * *

"So whatever happened to that girl?" Cressida's eyes were wide.

Fiyero worked to keep a straight face. "No one really knows. I heard somewhere that she married and had a family. Nothing exceptional. But now do you know what I mean, Cressie?"

"I think so. Be careful who you kiss?"

Her father chuckled. "Well, yes, but not exactly." He brushed a strand of familiar ebony hair out of her face. "I'm saying, don't always be so quick to call something meaningless. It just happened to be through a so-called 'meaningless kiss' that I found my first love."

She sighed. "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Papa."

The prince laughed and pressed a kiss to his daughter's head. "I try."

"Try to what?" Elphaba asked as she entered the room.

Cressida smiled. "Papa was just telling me about his first love."

The green woman quirked a brow. "Was he now? And what exactly did he tell you, Cressie?"

"It's getting awfully late, don't you think?" Fiyero interjected as he rose and kissed his daughter. "Good-night, sweetheart. Sleep well."

Chuckling at her father's unease, the girl hugged him, then her mother. "Goodnight."

Mother and Father left the room and Elphaba waited until she had closed the door before turning to her husband. "So what exactly were you telling the girl about your first love?"

He shrugged as he followed her into their room. "Not much."

"Well, you and Glinda did date for awhile," she remarked as she turned down the bed. "How much is not much?"

He stopped her. "Where did you get the idea that Glinda was my first love?"

She stilled. "Wasn't she?"

"Fae, how many times have we been though this?" he asked as he reached for her. "Common misconception."

She arched a brow. "Really."

"Of course." Drawing her to him, Fiyero placed her head against his chest and continued, "I think I have something that will jog you're memory. Close you eyes."

"They already are," came her answer.

He chuckled. "Keep them closed." Stepping away from her, he returned a moment later. "Alright. Go ahead and open them."

She did and laughed. "Mistletoe? Really, my love, you're incorrigible."

"I'm serious." He dangled it above her head. "Because it was almost twenty years ago that I kissed an amazing girl under one such piece of mistletoe and fell head over heels in love."

Elphaba placed a hand on his cheek and softly kissed him. "If you only knew what you did to me. Even back then."

"And what you continue to do me now," Fiyero whispered against her mouth. "Happy Lurlinemas, love"

"Happy Lurlinemas," she answered as he kissed her again, perfectly content to lose herself in his arms once more.

* * *

"Cressie?"

Cressida whirled, a yelp of surprise caught somewhere in her throat. "Liir! I thought you were asleep."

Her brother shrugged. "I got hungry. What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Watching Mom and Papa."

Liir peeked through the slightly ajar door and made a face. "Sheesh, do they ever stop? I've suddenly lost my appetite. 'Night, Cressie."

She didn't answer, only retuned her attention to her parents. Their arms were tightly around each other, her mother's fingers lost in her father's thick brown hair. He was kissing her as though no one was watching (technically, no one was), occasionally moving his lips to her cheeks and forehead.

Letting out a dreamy sigh, the girl crept back to her own room and climbed back into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, hoping one day that her own 'meaningless kiss' could turn out to be just as beautiful as her father's.

* * *

**Won't you give the button a present and click it?? :)**


End file.
